Just The Four of Us
by Secrets Under My Sleeves
Summary: Double date. With whom you ask? Click to find out. Rated T cause I like the freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, who else is uber-pissed that we have to wait until next year to get some EClare? Here's the story:

* * *

"Well, this isn't awkward." I texted Eli. We were having one of those conversations of things you can't say out loud cause the people you were talking about are right there. "I know. Some1 shoot me now." he replied. We were actually on a double date with Adam and Fiona, and the only words that were said were nervous hellos. Actually, I felt bad for Adam. He was obviously lacking in the confidence department after what happened with Bianca, and to go on a date with a Coyne? That took guts.

"SOS!" I texted Eli. He quickly responded with "Save our ship? Last time I checked, Edwards, we were at the Dot. Not at sea." To which I HAD to roll my eyes at. "No dummy," I responded "SOS means Save Our friends Social life." "Oh yeah cause when I see SOS I automatically think save our friends social life. REAL CREATIVE." He responded after a little while. "Just do it! NOW!" I texted back. We probably have gone 15 minutes without talking at all. Oh my gosh, Fiona must think we are complete weirdoes.

"Well, Fiona, you must think we are complete weirdoes." Eli said. To my surprise Fiona actually said "No, Eli, I don't think you are weirdoes. I know Adam is just shy and you and Clare are texting each other." I had to ask her "How exactly do you know all that?" She smiled and said "Well, I don't know many people who look down at their crotch and smile- except my brother [1]." She added with a slight laugh.

I wasn't really sure of what Fiona thought of me after the whole neck-biting ordeal. But I'm sure she knows because her and Declan are really close. But seeing as she can joke with me she probably doesn't hate me. I just hope that that doesn't come up while Eli's there. I know he even hates it when I talk about KC.

After Fiona started talking I guess it kind of broke Adam's ice. They were in a conversation for quite some time. After awhile of feeling excluded from their conversation Eli said "Come on, Clare, I, uh gotta go… feed the dog…yeah." He pulled me up and out of the booth before I could even say bye. "I didn't know you had a dog." I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. Eli knew how much I missed having a dog after my old dog, Foxy [2], died.

"Clare I don't have a dog" he said once we got inside Morty. "Then why did you say you had to feed yours?" "Clare, Clare, Clare, when are you going to learn?" he asked me. He must have seen the confused look on my face. "Clare, I left because Adam texted me saying he wanted some-ahem-alone time with Fiona."

"Oh. Well I don't have to be home for another 2 hours whatcha wanna do?" I asked trying (and failing miserably) to keep the suggestive tone out of my voice. Eli apparently, noticed this, and seeing an opportunity jumped on it. "Well," he said "we never did finish that contraband kissing." He said his voice a little bit deeper than normal.

I pulled back just to see that annoyed look on his face. " I could have sworn that was my line last time." He was still scowling and I smirked. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." He said. "Yeah, looks like you are. Anyway… I still would like to take you up on your offer…" I trailed off suggestively. Eli leaning in said " I don't know Edwards…you were pretty rude back there…".

And then he kissed me.

* * *

OK, so I didn't exactly know how to end this... ALSO I'm gonna put it up to you,dear readers, whether or not this is just a collection of one-shots or a story! 5 reviews= New Chapter. I don't ask for a lot people. X) WUV- The_Pixie


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ FO' SHIZZLE!

Dear Lovelies,

First I just wanted to let you know how much comments\author alerts mean to me (they mean A LOT!) Second I'm here to tell you that I decided that this should just be a one-shot. Thirdly, if you are sad, disappointed, happy, mad, angry, excited, suicidal, or have any other emotions going on right now that you should check out my new fan fiction. Unlike my others I plan for this to have longer chapters (i.e.: 1,000 words+), and to be at least five chapters. Thanks for your time and support! LURVE YOU ALL! – That Pixie


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to make a new account, start fresh, see where I go with it. All my stories will be done with, and will never be picked up again. Sorry for those people who did like them, but I do have legit reasons for this. Sorry for being such a dick, PM me if you would like to find out my new account :)


	4. Chapter 4

If *you're* reading this, and you know who you are, I ask that you stop and un-subscribe to me. Okay, now that that is taken care of, I'm a liar. I will continue to write, on this account. I'm not going to stop what I love over stupid drama. Some stories are discontinued, but Please Hate Me will definitely be picked up.  
Not that you particularly care, but I DID change my user name, ..., and if I suddenly stop writing, without warning, well, let's just say I really relate to the characters in my stories.  
I won't update often with other stories, but I'll try to get some new ones up…  
So, that's it. Thanks for reading this, I know it's long and ramble-like.

Oh, and since I'm posting this on each one of my stories, I'm gonna do a tad bit of advertising. Here's a summary of my stories so far.

Please Hate Me: Clare Edwards wants to commit suicide, but she needs to push away everyone so they won't be as affected.  
What Used To Be: Discontinued. Forever Lost, Possible deletion.  
Philophobia: Discontinued. May be picked up but I doubt it.  
Never Let You Go: Eli goes to great lengths to get Clare back, including kidnapping and possibly murder.  
Just The Four Of Us: Discotinued. Forever lost, possible deletion.  
Alli and Clare Go Shopping: Embarrassing one-shot, won't get deleted, ever, because it was my first fan fic J it sucks, but whatever.  
Friends, Fueds, Fire: I'm not sure about this one… If I do continue it, I do want to change the name, it sucks ass. No laid out story-line, because it's based on my life, I go with the flow.  
On Mute: Clare is a mute… Not much else yet, might be picked up later, might not. It has potential.


End file.
